Secede
by Dragonflies324
Summary: South Carolina goes to a States Meeting and screws up. She starts a war. This is the story of the Civil War in SC's pov. It includes all the state's and the personification of the Confederate States of America. I hope you enjoy!
1. States Meeting

Okay so this whole fanfic is is SC's pov (well mostly anyways.) This so a fanfic about the Civil War, it includes all the state's and the Confederate personification. Also I will have notes at the end of each chapter because I want everyone's opinion. So I hope you enjoy!


	2. States Meeting and Eva

Okay so I messed up and now I'm gonna put down 2 chapters. That also means 2 votes so YAY! Anyways here it goes.

Chapter 1: States Meeting

The first thing I heard this morning was my rooster, Carter, crowing to signify the dawn of a new day. I then heard a knock at the door. The door clicked open. "Miss Caroline, it's time to get up sweetie." Lizzy, my slave, said carrying my outfit for today. It was sadly, a teal blue dress, a pearl necklace and earrings, a purple ribbon for my hair and cow girl boots. I wish I could wear pants to these meetings. "Come on, get up you have to go to that meeting of yours." I slowly got up. "Thanks Liz. I appreciate you wakin' me up." She said a mumbled your welcome and left me to get dressed. Unfortunately it didn't take very long.

*30 minutes later*

I called out a goodbye to Lizzy and got into the carriage taking me to the meeting. When I got there it was the usual, everybody screaming at each other and America wearing earplugs until he had to start the meeting. He started 5 minutes after I walked in so good timing for me. He explained the rules put his earplugs back in and walked back to his seat and everyone resumed screaming at each other. I hated meeting so I quietly slipped into a nice little dream world so I wouldn't have to listen, well not until my name was mentioned by New York. "Caroline, why do you have slaves?" That question silenced the whole room. I saw America unplug his ears in interest. "Without slaves my economy would be in ruins."

"Wow, really? That's your answer! So what! You whip and-"

"I don't whip my slaves."

"Your people do"

"Not all of them!"

New Jersey walked in front of where I was seated. Great, just great theyre gonna gang up on me now. "So, your telling me that you don't whip your slaves, and only some of them do?"

"Exactly."

"Wow, your so inconsiderate it makes me want to cry."

I blinked in surprise. "I can't imagine how your people are then, I mean they whip people!"

"Not-"

"I know honey bunches, I know, but if some of them beat people, then your people are cruel, horrible, and stupid if they think like that's fair, or right, or for even standing for that. And since you stand for that I guess that means you too."

Before I even knew what I was doing I socked him in the face.

Chapter 2: Eva

I lunged over the table and grabbed him by this coat collar. I slammed him on the table and punched him over and over till everything was a blur of rage and red. Then just felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me away. I struggled to run forward again when the unknown person overpowered me and pinned me on the groung, hands above my head. The red tint in my vision slowly swam away as I stopped fighting it and became limp. I looked up at Virgina who looked down at me then at Jersey who was holding his nose, which just guess was either broke or bleeding. He had a huge shinner and a bruise on his cheek. I suddenly felt bad for not inflicting more damage on him.

"Let me up." Virginia didn't hesitate to but stood close in case I tried something. Jersey glared. I felt the other states stares everywhere. I looked over to America who shook his head in disappointment. I just stood there in shock. "Why would you lose your cool unless there was some truth in the statement?" Jersey was about to get attacked again if he didn't stop. New York said "Thats enough." But I barely heard it. "I secede." I only whispered it but the whole world stopped. "I- I can't deal with it anymore! You guys constantly insult me for having slaves and I-I just can't do it anymore!" I yelled as a tear flew down my face.

"Please don't do this" and "No" were whispered around the table while America looked like puking. "Carolina I didn't mean it please." Jersey said. "Yes you did, and nothing can stop me from doing this. Not you not anyone!" I wiped and angry tear down my face and stormed out the room through the halls and out the front door. I got outside and leaned against the white house and took deep breaths to down while shipping furiously at tears. "Miss, why are you crying?" I looked up to see a little girl with blond hair and greyish greenish eyes, and a white dress say. "I'm Eva. Who are you?"

Okay vote #1

So Virgina broke up the fight and I was thinking I since he was the capital in the war he gets picked for that reason. Yes or no, if no could you put another idea.

Vote #2

Should I do scenes of the other states or no?


End file.
